MVC3: Omni Warriors
by Yami Null
Summary: Purple Diamond, Null Omni and others go against the cast of Marvel vs Capcom 3. Please enjoy!
1. Intro

**Hey everyone! This is going to be a fairly small project. This is going to be a Marvel vs Capcom 3 interactions kind of thing. However, only a few characters are going to be this project. One is Purple Diamond, another is Dragnarok, the others are a few new characters I made up (Do Not Steal), they are Null Omni, Neidr, Dix Xenos, Bel Majin, Slick, and Judge Necro. Check my ****Profile for info.**

**Anyway... Here's the basic layout I will be using.**

**Intro animation**

**Casual intro dialogue**

**Intro dialogue from the character about his current opponent.**

**Intro dialogue from the current opponent about the character.**

**Taunt**

**Hyper Combos**

**Outro animation**

**Outro dialogue from the character about his current opponent.**

**Outro dialogue from the current opponent about the character.**

**Theme Song**

**Stay Tune~ ;)**


	2. Null Omni

**Let's start the MVC3 interactions, and I'm starting with Null Omni, letting him see the world. Please enjoy.**

**Intro: **Null is sitting criss-cross with his back facing to opponent. He turns his head, then stands up with an bored and emotionless expression.

**Intro Quotes**

I hope you can give me a challenge...

Another day, another pointless fight...

Let's get this over with...

(Vs Captain America) A veteran? Let's see if war made you stronger...

(Vs Iron Man) It'll take more than machines to even faze me...

(Vs Hulk) Brute force alone can easily be defeated...

(Vs Spider Man) I'll admit, you are a first...

(Vs Thor) Been awhile since I battled a god...

(Vs Wesker) Humans and their attempts to become god...

(Vs Ryu) I sense you're a powerful warrior... Maybe you can give me a challenge...

(Vs Morrigan) I have no desire of the flesh...

(Vs Wolverine) I'm interested in testing your metal skeleton.

(Vs Magneto) I wonder how you'll handle in a place with no metal...

(Vs Zero) A machine, yet I sense life inside...

(Vs Chun-Li) I don't have time to do petty crimes...

(Vs Hsien-Ko) I haven't seen a Jiangshi in a long time...

(Vs She-Hulk) Let's see if you can be like your male counterpart...

(Vs Hagger) Strength alone is nothing...

(Vs Jill) I don't have time for puppets...

(Vs Deadpool) Are you too unable to enter Heaven or Hell..?

(Vs Phoenix) I sense power in you... This might be fun...

(Vs Tron Bonnie) Go home, little one...

(Vs Arthur) Haven't fought a knight in a long while...

(Vs Firebrand) Yet, another demon wanting to destroy the "abomination"...

(Vs X-23) You're not the first experiment I fought...

(Vs Crimson Viper) Let's see if you can strike like a viper...

(Vs Trish) You don't look like a demon...

(Vs Spencer) Life in a arm? Strange...

(Vs Dante) Son of Sparda... Perhaps you can give me a challenge...

(Vs Felicia) Run along now, little one.

(Vs Amaterasu) A goddess in wolf's clothing... This should be fun...

(Vs Iron Fist) Your fist holds power... Interesting...

(Vs Nova) The human rocket? Strange...

(Vs Rocket Raccoon) Mere missiles won't defeat me...

(Vs Sentinel) A mere machine is nothing to me...

(Vs Ghost Rider) So you're the one who punishes the sinful...

(Vs MODOK) Design only for kill? Then death awaits you...

(Vs Dr Doom) Are you really a doctor?

(Vs Akuma) Perhaps I can finally go all out...

(Vs Nemesis) Yet another monster made by humanity...

(Vs Viewftiul Joe) Another one of those "super heroes"...

(Vs Strider) An assassin? This should be fun...

(Vs Dr Strange) Let me show real magic...

(Vs Hawkeye) Mere arrows can't hurt me...

(Vs Shumah-Gorath) You are not the first demon I fought...

(Vs Taskmaster) You can't copy all my powers...

(Vs Storm) Storm, huh? Fitting name...

(Vs Super Skrull) Too much trash in this universe? Then you are true trash then...

(Vs Vergil) You're quest for power will be the end of you...

(Vs Chris) Simple guns aren't going to due anything against me...

(Vs Dormammu) I've faced worst demons then you...

(Vs Phoenix Wright) Best move along... A mere human isn't challenging...

(Vs Frank West) The flash on that thing is annoying...

(Vs Galactus) Maybe you can be a challenge...

**Quotes Against Null Omni**

(Vs Captain America) War isn't something to shrug off.

(Vs Iron Man) You really need to lighten up.

(Vs Hulk) HULK SMASH BAT-BIRD THING!

(Vs Spider Man) Sheesh, can anything make you happy?

(Vs Thor) So you've challenged gods before? Then come forth!

(Vs Wesker) A angel-devil hybrid? Interesting...

(Vs Ryu) We both look for the ultimate challenge.

(Vs Morrigan) I can turn any frown into a smile~

(Vs Wolverine) Let's see it you can break Adamantium

(Vs Magneto) Let us see where you stand. Humanity, or mutant-kind?

(Vs Zero) First time fighting an organic Maverick.

(Vs Chun-Li) I just want to ask you a few questions.

(Vs Hsien-Ko) Could you be a Darkstalker?

(Vs She-Hulk) I'm different from the Hulk in more ways besides gender.

(Vs Hagger) I wish fight only the two of us using strength only!

(Vs Jill) Unknown entity ahead. Possible B.O.W.?

(Vs Deadpool) Another OC character from a Fanfiction writer.

(Vs Phoenix) Your mind... I can't read it.

(Vs Tron Bonnie) I'm more than a mere kid!

(Vs Arthur) Egads! What kind of demon is this?!

(Vs Firebrand) So this is the freak I was hearing about.

(Vs X-23) It seems we're more alike than I thought...

(Vs Crimson Viper) My boss wants to see you, so you're coming with me.

(Vs Trish) A a-angel-devil hybrid?!

(Vs Spencer) My arm isn't just for show.

(Vs Dante) What?! How is this even possible?!

(Vs Felicia) Hey! I'm not little!

(Vs Iron Fist) I can feel dragon energy in you...

(Vs Nova) I've seem badder in the galaxy.

(Vs Rocket Raccoon) Let's see it you can withstand my new toy.

(Vs Sentinel) UNKNOWN ENTITY AHEAD, PURSUE WITH EXTREME CAUTION!

(Vs Ghost Rider) You have blood of a devil in you, yet I sense no sin.

(Vs MODOK) You could be a powerful minion...

(Vs Dr Doom) You will kneel before Doom!

(Vs Akuma) Finally, the Ultimate Challenge!

(Vs Viewftiul Joe) Are you from a new series or something?

(Vs Strider) Friend or foe? This fight will decide that.

(Vs Dr Strange) I can feel powerful magic oozing off you.

(Vs Hawkeye) Don't be quick to judge. My arrows pack a punch.

(Vs Shumah-Gorath) Let's see if you can hold up to the Omni part of your name.

(Vs Taskmaster) Imagine all the power I can copy off you.

(Vs Storm) Do you treat your power as a gift or and curse?

(Vs Super Skrull) This planet won't last forever!

(Vs Vergil) How can this be?!

(Vs Chris) Is that another B.O.W.?!

(Vs Dormammu) Let's see it you are worthy of your demonic blood.

(Vs Phoenix Wright) Well, this should be an interesting case.

(Vs Frank West) Whoa! I need to get a shot!

(Vs Galactus) Show that you are as omnipotent as you claim.

**Taunt**

Null looks that the camera with a bored look on his face.

**Hypercombos**

**Hypercombo #1 (Melee Barrage)**

Null uppercuts his opponent into the air, fly's up after them, and then gives a barrage of punches and kicks before sending them down to earth.

**Hypercombo #2 (Yin-Yang Beam)**

Light and Dark energy gathers around Null's hands before he shoots out a beam. (Think of a grey Kamehameha)

**Hypercombo #3 (Yin-Yang Overclock)**

Energy surrounds Null before he sends out a blast of energy.

**Outro animation **

Null looks at the camera will a blink stare before shrugging his shoulder.

**Outro ****dialogue**

What boring results...

That was an interesting distraction...

What I was expecting...

(Vs Captain America) Not bad for a old war vet...

(Vs Iron Man) One EMP is all it takes...

(Vs Hulk) You were a human all this time? Weird...

(Vs Spider Man) I kinda enjoyed that...

(Vs Thor) Not the strongest god I've ever faced...

(Vs Wesker) I think finishing you is a good thing...

(Vs Ryu) You lasted longer than I expected...

(Vs Morrigan) I still hold no desire...

(Vs Wolverine) Beastly for a man...

(Vs Magneto) I think you're taking the wrong path...

(Vs Zero) You are the most lively machine I've ever met...

(Vs Chun-Li) I don't have time for games...

(Vs Hsien-Ko) Well fought...

(Vs She-Hulk) I do see more differences...

(Vs Hagger) Brawn usually bows to brains...

(Vs Jill) I just cut the strings...

(Vs Deadpool) You are a bit amusing...

(Vs Phoenix) Control the power, not let it control you...

(Vs Tron Bonnie) Not bad, for a kid...

(Vs Arthur) This brings me back...

(Vs Firebrand) Yet another demon slayed...

(Vs X-23) You are your own person...

(Vs Crimson Viper) I'm gonna have to turn the invite down...

(Vs Trish) Most impressive...

(Vs Spencer) Not bad...

(Vs Dante) You truly are the son of Sparda...

(Vs Felicia) You did slightly better than I expected...

(Vs Amaterasu) Not bad, Goddess of the Sun, not bad...

(Vs Iron Fist) Try not to lose that fist, okay?

(Vs Nova) Prepare for take off...

(Vs Rocket Raccoon) As I said, mere missiles are useless against me...

(Vs Sentinel) Needs a tone up...

(Vs Ghost Rider) Truly a wild ride...

(Vs MODOK) Death awaits big head...

(Vs Dr Doom) You are the one who's doomed...

(Vs Akuma) Thank you for giving me a challenge...

(Vs Nemesis) You are persistent...

(Vs Viewftiul Joe) A little too colorful for my tastes...

(Vs Strider) Thank you for being my opponent...

(Vs Dr Strange) You truly are a powerful sorcerer...

(Vs Hawkeye) Nice aim...

(Vs Shumah-Gorath) I don't have time for the weird and strange...

(Vs Taskmaster) Copy all my powers will cause your head to explode...

(Vs Storm) Is there a drift in here...?

(Vs Super Skrull) Go back to wherever you came from...

(Vs Vergil) Power alone will not make you stronger...

(Vs Chris) I'm not a B.O.W... Whatever that is...

(Vs Dormammu) I've faced more twisted demons than you...

(Vs Phoenix Wright) I don't need a lawyer...

(Vs Frank West) No flash photography...

(Vs Galactus) I defeated the devourer of the universe... Cool...

**Outro against Null Omni**

(Vs Captain America) You've manage to break my shield...

(Vs Iron Man) Tech is the future, old timer!

(Vs Hulk) BAT-BIRD GET WINGS CLIPPED!

(Vs Spider Man) This should be a front pager for the Daily Bugle.

(Vs Thor) Incredible! You are able to wield Mjolnir?!

(Vs Wesker) Imagine all the B.O.W.s I could make with your DNA...

(Vs Ryu) You are truly the strongest opponent I have ever faced.

(Vs Morrigan) Come on, I'll take you around the world~

(Vs Wolverine) Holy Crap! I think you bend my claws!

(Vs Magneto) While not being a mutant, you have see the atrocities of humanity. You are welcome to join the Brotherhood.

(Vs Zero) You are not really a Maverick, but I got my eye on you.

(Vs Chun-Li) You're not in league with Bison? Sorry for taking your time.

(Vs Hsien-Ko) You would be an interesting Darkstalker.

(Vs She-Hulk) Not bad fighting skills, as well as looks...

(Vs Hagger) Behind that lanky frame is pure muscle!

(Vs Jill) Subject down, returning to base.

(Vs Deadpool) Hey, Yami! Try make a Fanfic of me, will ya?!

(Vs Phoenix) Your presence alone causes _her_ to stir...

(Vs Tron Bonnie) That will show you that I'm not a kid!

(Vs Arthur) You are also part angel?! Egads!

(Vs Firebrand) Imagine the fame I'll get for bagging the freak.

(Vs X-23) We are truly a like...

(Vs Crimson Viper) Sorry, but you gave my no other option.

(Vs Trish) I must find out how you can possibly exist.

(Vs Spencer) Now that's what I call a fight!

(Vs Dante) Now I need answers from you.

(Vs Felicia) Now that I got a closer look, you kind of cute~

(Vs Iron Fist) You hold such power within you...

(Vs Nova) I'm the best in the galaxy!

(Vs Rocket Raccoon) You sure can take a a missile in the face...

(Vs Sentinel) ENTITY CAUGHT, RETURNING FOR STUDY!

(Vs Ghost Rider) Commit sin, and I'll come for you.

(Vs MODOK) Time to do some "rewiring".

(Vs Dr Doom) Doom is your master now!

(Vs Akuma) Hahahaha! The greatest fight I ever fought!

(Vs Viewftiul Joe) Wow! You are overpowered!

(Vs Strider) The greatest challenge I've ever faced

(Vs Dr Strange) Your magic is incredible!

(Vs Hawkeye) Never in my life that I missed so many shots/

(Vs Shumah-Gorath) You our Omnipotent, but I'm better.

(Vs Taskmaster) My head will explode? How about one power at a time.

(Vs Storm) To you, your powers is both a gift and a curse.

(Vs Super Skrull) Now stay out of my way!

(Vs Vergil) You shouldn't exist...

(Vs Chris) Not a B.O.W., but it was strong.

(Vs Dormammu) You belong to me now.

(Vs Phoenix Wright) Just try not to get any lawsuits.

(Vs Frank West) Don't like the flash? Sorry, get rid of it.

(Vs Galactus) I'll let you live if you serve me and become my second Silver Surfer.

**Theme ****Song**

**The Hero (From One Punch Man, English version) (I don't own the song)**

One Punch!

3, 2, 1, killshot!

I'm here for fun. I'm number one  
(What're you saying!? Frustration! No one can stop me!)  
One punch, that's it. I always win  
(Listen to me! Victory again!)  
Power, get more power  
Last minute limit counting 3, 2, 1

Hero! Don't wanna hear you calling out my name  
I'm not here for fortune or fame  
Hero! Instead, I'll fight knowing nobody knows my name  
(Nobody knows who he is!)  
My foes are closing in and covering the sky  
But I won't turn my back tonight  
Hero! I'll stay, until I taste the dirt of defeat someday

Unleash my fist. Hero!

3, 2, 1, fight back!

Press on prepared. Fight fair and square  
(What's going on!? All of my foes are gone!)  
Let justice last. No questions asked  
(Give me the heart to cut through the dark and win!)  
Power, get more power. Adrenaline is flowing through my brain!  
(Power, get more power.)  
With discipline and every hour that I've trained!

Hero! The tallest mountain started as a stone  
I once was weak but now I've grown  
Hero! I know the weakness within is my greatest foe!  
Push on! The mortal man I used to be has died  
There's gods inside my fist tonight  
Hero! I'll stay until I taste the dirt of defeat someday

Unleash my fist. Hero!

Unbreakable, unyielding, draw the future in my mind  
No matter what the cost - at any day or any time!  
Hero day and night! Soaring proud and high!

Hero! Don't wanna here you calling out my name  
I'm not here for fortune and fame  
Hero! Instead, I'll fight knowing nobody knows my name  
Push on! The mortal man I used to be has died  
There's gods inside my fist tonight  
Hero! I'll stay until I taste the dirt of defeat someday

Unleash my fist. Hero!  
HERO! (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! I'm gonna be the strongest hero!


	3. Neidr

**It's time for Neidr to slither into the ring!**

**Intro: **Neidr bursts out of a block of flaming ice and takes out his Bolt Caster.

**Intro Quotes**

I'll prove myself to Sensei.

FOR THE VIPERSSS!

Can we just "hug" it out?

(Vs Captain America) Your war isss nothing like what I've seen.

(Vs Iron Man) Your tech reminds my of the kind XCOM and ADVENT has.

(Vs Hulk) A green Berserker?

(Vs Spider Man) You know that snakesss eat spidersss, right?

(Vs Thor) You're one of the godsss the humansss worship.

(Vs Wesker) I hate your type of humansss.

(Vs Ryu) If you want a fight, you're going to get one.

(Vs Morrigan) You may be pretty by human standardsss, but I'm not interested.

(Vs Wolverine) What's Adamantium...

(Vs Magneto) Mutantsss? Are they a sub-speciesss of humansss?

(Vs Zero) You are the most lively machine I've even seen.

(Vs Chun-Li) I have no use for kicking.

(Vs Hsien-Ko) Not the sound rude, but what are you?

(Vs She-Hulk) A green Human-Berserker crossbreed?!

(Vs Hagger) I'll show you my grip.

(Vs Jill) You are the most robotic human I've met.

(Vs Deadpool) Your regenerative ability is like mine.

(Vs Phoenix) You remind me of the Psi Operatives from XCOM.

(Vs Tron Bonnie) I've seen WAY better and more advance mechsss.

(Vs Arthur) I'm not a demon, I'm a Viper.

(Vs Firebrand) Are you apart of ADVENT?

(Vs X-23) Are you related to that Wolf-o-rang or whatever hisss name isss?

(Vs Crimson Viper) Crimson Viper? But you don't look like a Viper.

(Vs Trish) Show me what you got.

(Vs Spencer) What an interesting arm.

(Vs Dante) You're a crossbreed of sorts?

(Vs Felicia) A feline human?

(Vs Amaterasu) A human god isss a wolf?

(Vs Iron Fist) Your fist is made of metal?

(Vs Nova) Never seen you in space.

(Vs Rocket Raccoon) Those primitive weaponsss are nothing to what I have.

(Vs Sentinel) I've seen better machinesss.

(Vs Ghost Rider) Vipersss don't commit sinsss.

(Vs MODOK) That'sss a big head...

(Vs Dr Doom) Dr. Doom? More like Dr. Doomed.

(Vs Akuma) You're giving my scalesss goosebumpsss...

(Vs Nemesis) Yet, another mistake from humanity...

(Vs Viewftiul Joe) You look like you jumped out of a comic book.

(Vs Strider) Say... I like the blade.

(Vs Dr Strange) Magic? I'm more of a tech person myself.

(Vs Hawkeye) Guns beat arrowsss any day.

(Vs Shumah-Gorath) What planet did you crawl for?!

(Vs Taskmaster) I never liked copycatsss.

(Vs Storm) The windsss led me to a fight.

(Vs Super Skrull) The Skrull are nothing compared to the Vipersss!

(Vs Vergil) Jeez, you're a gloomier version of Sensei...

(Vs Chris) You looked like you've seen a ghost.

(Vs Dormammu) I don't know what you are, but I must stop you.

(Vs Phoenix Wright) What do you mean the Vipersss got a lawsuit?!

(Vs Frank West) Zombies? As in Psi Zombie?

(Vs Galactus) My speciesss may not be from Earth, but it'sss my home!

**Intro Quotes against Neidr**

(Vs Captain America) The war I fought didn't have aliens.

(Vs Iron Man) Let's see who has the better tech.

(Vs Hulk) HULK IS HULK! NOT ALIEN!

(Vs Spider Man) Are you related to the Lizard?

(Vs Thor) Are you in league with Jorungandr?!

(Vs Wesker) Could you be an improved version of Yawn?

(Vs Ryu) Show me the prowess of a Viper.

(Vs Morrigan) What demon are you?

(Vs Wolverine) Adamantium is a unbreakable metal. What a close up?

(Vs Magneto) Don't you dare compare mutants to humans!

(Vs Zero) First Mavericks, now aliens?!

(Vs Chun-Li) Has Bison joined forces with aliens?!

(Vs Hsien-Ko) Oh, I'm a Jiangshi. So what are you?

(Vs She-Hulk) I'm not part Berserker or whatever you said.

(Vs Hagger) Show me your coiling snake grip!

(Vs Jill) Unknown creature ahead, prepare to capture.

(Vs Deadpool) I thought the only male Viper was the king?

(Vs Phoenix) I'm more than your Psi Ops.

(Vs Tron Bonnie) Let me show you want this mech can really do!

(Vs Arthur) Egads! A snake demon!

(Vs Firebrand) Never seen you are the Demon World.

(Vs X-23) You can say I'm Logan's daughter...

(Vs Crimson Viper) The viper is just part of my name.

(Vs Trish) Gonna get me some snakeskin shoes.

(Vs Spencer) What a close up?

(Vs Dante) Yet, another demon...

(Vs Felicia) AHH! SNAKE!

(Vs Iron Fist) My fist isn't made of iron.

(Vs Nova) Never seen your kind in space.

(Vs Rocket Raccoon) Primitive?! I'll show you primitive!

(Vs Sentinel) EXTRATERRESTRIAL AHEAD, PREPARE FOR CAPTURE!

(Vs Ghost Rider) You have no sin, but the rest of your kind on the other hand...

(Vs MODOK) The Vipers and ADVENT will obey MODOK!

(Vs Dr Doom) Your kind and the others will kneel to Doom!

(Vs Akuma) I don't care if your a alien, I want to see if your a challenge.

(Vs Viewftiul Joe) A Viper from XCOM! Cool!

(Vs Strider) Interest in my blade? How about a close up?

(Vs Dr Strange) You may be not a magic person, but your master...

(Vs Hawkeye) Arrows reload faster than guns.

(Vs Shumah-Gorath) Hmm... These ADVENTS interest me...

(Vs Taskmaster) I already have good skills with guns and swords.

(Vs Storm) Let's see your skills

(Vs Super Skrull) After the Humans, the Vipers are next.

(Vs Vergil) That weapon will be more useful with me.

(Vs Chris) Did Umbrella create another Yawn?!

(Vs Dormammu) Your kind will submit to me.

(Vs Phoenix Wright) The Vipers are charged with mass destruction and mass genocide.

(Vs Frank West) First zombies, now aliens?!

(Vs Galactus) You'll be devoured like the rest.

**Taunt:** Neidr hisses at his opponent.

**Hypercombos**

**Hypercombo #1 (Friendly Squeeze)**

Neidr coils himself around his opponent and has them on death grip.

**Hypercombo #2 (Give me a taste.)**

Neidr whips his opponents with his tongue.

**Hypercombo #3 (Pyro and Blizzard)**

Neidr freezes his opponent solid before blasting them with a fireball.

**Outro: **Neidr checks his Bolt Caster before firing a few shots in the air.

**Outro Quotes**

Could go for a ADVENT burger...

Man, you were the pitsss...

Sensei will be impressed.

(Vs Captain America) What isss that shield made of? I could use it...

(Vs Iron Man) Thanksss for the partsss.

(Vs Hulk) Wait... You're a human?!

(Vs Spider Man) Hey, why do you have a camera?

(Vs Thor) I only work for my Sensei.

(Vs Wesker) Humansss like you only provesss ADVENT'sss point.

(Vs Ryu) Now that wasss a fight!

(Vs Morrigan) Again, not interested.

(Vs Wolverine) I could use a metal like that.

(Vs Magneto) So mutantsss are a separate speciesss?

(Vs Zero) I wonder who build you...

(Vs Chun-Li) Neither me nor my kind are working with thisss "Bison".

(Vs Hsien-Ko) So you're some kind of demon?

(Vs She-Hulk) So, you're not a Berserker hybrid?

(Vs Hagger) Howsss that for a grip?

(Vs Jill) Man, what a messed up mind...

(Vs Deadpool) What a weirdo...

(Vs Phoenix) Man, you need to chill.

(Vs Tron Bonnie) That mech isss nothing but junk!

(Vs Arthur) I'm not a demon, I'm a Viper.

(Vs Firebrand) You are a strange creature.

(Vs X-23) So you are a clone? Wow...

(Vs Crimson Viper) Don't take the Viper'sss name it vain.

(Vs Trish) The fight was decent.

(Vs Spencer) Let'sss see if that arm can be removed.

(Vs Dante) So you're half human, half demon?

(Vs Felicia) Are you afraid of snakesss?

(Vs Amaterasu) Good doggy.

(Vs Iron Fist) Take about a missss leading title...

(Vs Nova) So much for the human rocket.

(Vs Rocket Raccoon) You'll never win with primitive weaponsss.

(Vs Sentinel) Got some scrap to sell.

(Vs Ghost Rider) I'll make up for my kind'sss crimesss.

(Vs MODOK) Head go boom!

(Vs Dr Doom) Sorry, Dr Doomed.

(Vs Akuma) You're strong, but not asss strong asss Sensei.

(Vs Nemesis) One lessss monster in the world.

(Vs Viewftiul Joe) How do you know about XCOM?!

(Vs Strider) Let'sss see if I can make my own version of that blade...

(Vs Dr Strange) Again, not a magic person.

(Vs Hawkeye) Once again, gunsss beatsss bow.

(Vs Shumah-Gorath) Thankfully I no long need to see your ugly mug.

(Vs Taskmaster) Copycatsss get neutered.

(Vs Storm) The windsss seem to blow for me today.

(Vs Super Skrull) Another psycho down.

(Vs Vergil) Get that stick out of your assss.

(Vs Chris) Who isss thisss Yawn?

(Vs Dormammu) One lessss threat to deal with.

(Vs Phoenix Wright) If anyone should get a lawsuit, it is the ADVENT.

(Vs Frank West) So thisss isss a different kind of zombie?

(Vs Galactus) No one threatensss the Vipersss.

**Outro Quotes against Neidr**

(Vs Captain America) War is War, no matter what or were.

(Vs Iron Man) Let's see XCOM and ADVENT compare to Stark Tech.

(Vs Hulk) HULK TIE SNAKE!

(Vs Spider Man) So you're called "The Viper"?

(Vs Thor) So you're not with Jorungandr?

(Vs Wesker) I could make some useful B.O.W.s from your DNA.

(Vs Ryu) That was an interesting fight.

(Vs Morrigan) Tell that handsome teacher of yours to see me~

(Vs Wolverine) Time to get me a new pair of boots.

(Vs Magneto) You're not a mutant, but the Brotherhood welcomes you with open arms.

(Vs Zero) Just don't cause any trouble.

(Vs Chun-Li) So you're not with Bison... That a relief.

(Vs Hsien-Ko) Is a Viper a type of demon?

(Vs She-Hulk) I might get a new purse out of you.

(Vs Hagger) Your coiling grip is amazing!

(Vs Jill) Creature down, returning for study.

(Vs Deadpool) So whats it like being surrounded by women, ah?

(Vs Phoenix) The Psi Ops can't handle me.

(Vs Tron Bonnie) How you like that, scale breath?

(Vs Arthur) Another demon has been slayed!

(Vs Firebrand) So you have control over fire too?

(Vs X-23) That was enjoyable fight.

(Vs Crimson Viper) We could've been great friend if we weren't enemies.

(Vs Trish) You're an alien?

(Vs Spencer) Slippery, this one...

(Vs Dante) First demons, now aliens...

(Vs Felicia) Snakes are so gross!

(Vs Iron Fist) Your scales couldn't protect you from my fist.

(Vs Nova) How was that, handbag?

(Vs Rocket Raccoon) Not so primitive now, huh?

(Vs Sentinel) ALIEN DEFEATED, RETURNING TO BASE.

(Vs Ghost Rider) For a snake, you have a honorable heart.

(Vs MODOK) Now for the rest.

(Vs Dr Doom) The Vipers work for Doom now!

(Vs Akuma) Decent at best. Go back to your master and get stronger.

(Vs Viewftiul Joe) So that's what a Viper's grip feels like.

(Vs Strider) Enjoy the close up?

(Vs Dr Strange) Magic is apart of life.

(Vs Hawkeye) Look at that, bows beats guns.

(Vs Shumah-Gorath) ADVENT will be excellent minions.

(Vs Taskmaster) I already know what I can copy off you.

(Vs Storm) Not as strong as your mentor, but impressive.

(Vs Super Skrull) Once humanity falls, the Vipers will soon join them.

(Vs Vergil) Pathetic serpent.

(Vs Chris) Wait... You're now a B.O.W. like Yawn?

(Vs Dormammu) ADVENT and XCOM serve me now.

(Vs Phoenix Wright) The Viper work for ADVENT, so really, they both get the blame.

(Vs Frank West) I can handle zombies, but not aliens.

(Vs Galactus) Your kind will be a tasty treat.

**Theme Song: "The Only Thing I Know For Real" from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. Sung by Jamie Christopherson (I don't own the two)**

Memories broken, the truth goes unspoken

I've even forgotten my name

I don't know the season, or what is the reason  
I'm standing here holding my blade

A desolate place (place!)  
Without any trace (trace!)  
It's only the cold wind I feel...  
It's me that I spite as I stand up and fight

The only thing I know for real:  
There will be blood (blood!) shed (shed!)

The man in the mirror nods his head

The only one (one!) left (left!)  
Will run up on the dragons back  
Because the mountains don't give back what they take

Oh, no! There will be blood (blood!) shed (shed!)  
It's the only thing I've ever known

Losing my identity  
Wondering: "Have I gone insane?"  
To find the truth in front of me  
I must climb this mountain range  
Looking downward from this deadly height  
And never realizing why I fight


	4. Dragnarok

**Up next, Dragnarok!**

**Intro: **Dragnarok watches Zipz fly around his head by facing his opponent.

**Intro Quotes**

All Fired Up!

Volts and Lightning!

I'll make up for what I've done.

(Vs Captain America) You remind me of my father.

(Vs Iron Man) Interesting armor...

(Vs Hulk) Geez, you're as ugly as a Ape!

(Vs Spider Man) You are the... Night Monkey?

(Vs Thor) Let's see whose the better Lightning wielder?

(Vs Wesker) You remind me of _HIM_...

(Vs Ryu) I'll be honored to challenge you.

(Vs Morrigan) Sorry, but I already have a girl in my life.

(Vs Wolverine) I fought more vicious beasts than you.

(Vs Magneto) There are better ways to do your "campaign".

(Vs Zero) You're one of the most lively golems I've ever met.

(Vs Chun-Li) I will atone for my sins.

(Vs Hsien-Ko) Are you some kind of troll?

(Vs She-Hulk) Let's see if you're mean and green.

(Vs Hagger) I fought creatures with bigger muscles.

(Vs Jill) My friends would've been like you...

(Vs Deadpool) Great... Another "No".

(Vs Phoenix) You're also like me...

(Vs Tron Bonnie) Is that some kind of controllable golem?

(Vs Arthur) Where have I hear of this before?

(Vs Firebrand) Are you on of _HIS _creations?

(Vs X-23) You remind me of my Mother in a way.

(Vs Crimson Viper) I'm afraid I'm gonna decline.

(Vs Trish) Show me what you got!

(Vs Spencer) What a strange arm...

(Vs Dante) You too have a powerful father?

(Vs Felicia) It-it's a good thing y-your not a black c-cat...

(Vs Amaterasu) Are you like the Ancestors?

(Vs Iron Fist) Show me the dragon in you.

(Vs Nova) Let's race after this.

(Vs Rocket Raccoon) How did you get like that?

(Vs Sentinel) Are you some kind of golem?

(Vs Ghost Rider) I'll atone for what befell me...

(Vs MODOK) I'll must stop you, no matter what.

(Vs Dr Doom) You are just like _HIM_...

(Vs Akuma) Darkness consumed me once, but never again!

(Vs Nemesis) You are certainly one of _HIS_ creations.

(Vs Viewftiul Joe) What strange armor...

(Vs Strider) Let see what you can do.

(Vs Dr Strange) Can you help me make sure _HE_ is still contain?

(Vs Hawkeye) Let's see if you can hit a flying target.

(Vs Shumah-Gorath) By the Ancestors... What are you?!

(Vs Taskmaster) You can't simply copy magic.

(Vs Storm) Let the sparks fly!

(Vs Super Skrull) So you can control fire and earth?

(Vs Vergil) You need to chill out.

(Vs Chris) You've haven't seen horror like I have.

(Vs Dormammu) You're no better than _HIM_.

(Vs Phoenix Wright) I can already guess the lawsuits...

(Vs Frank West) Can you keep the camera out of my face?

(Vs Galactus) Big or small, I'll do what I have to do.

**Quotes against Dragnarok**

(Vs Captain America) You have a long way to go for redemption, sonny.

(Vs Iron Man) Magic vs Tech, let's go!

(Vs Hulk) HULK IS HULK, NOT APE!

(Vs Spider Man) Well... This is a first.

(Vs Thor) Are you another creature summoned by Loki?

(Vs Wesker) Such power...

(Vs Ryu) You may have fallen into darkness, but you want to return to the light.

(Vs Morrigan) Aw... I thought you like to play around~

(Vs Wolverine) I'll show you how vicious I can be.

(Vs Magneto) Humans will always demonize Mutants, so I will demonize them!

(Vs Zero) What in the name of...

(Vs Chun-Li) You are under arrest, Darkblood!

(Vs Hsien-Ko) I'm not a troll.

(Vs She-Hulk) This will be an interesting case...

(Vs Hagger) Time to wrestle the scaled beast!

(Vs Jill) Possible B.O.W. up head...

(Vs Deadpool) Do you think they'll ever "reignite" the Legends trilogy?

(Vs Phoenix) There is someone like me?

(Vs Tron Bonnie) Don't compare high tech with broken stone!

(Vs Arthur) Engarde Dragon!

(Vs Firebrand) Darkblood, huh?

(Vs X-23) In whats way am I let you mother?

(Vs Crimson Viper) You should really consider...

(Vs Trish) What type of demon are you?

(Vs Spencer) I want to see how this goes.

(Vs Dante) A new demon, I see.

(Vs Felicia) Why don't you like cats?

(Vs Iron Fist) Let's see what I can do against a real dragon.

(Vs Nova) I'll whip your scaly butt!

(Vs Rocket Raccoon) Are you some sort of space dragon?

(Vs Sentinel) UNKNOWN CREATURE AHEAD!

(Vs Ghost Rider) Darkblood must pay for his sins!

(Vs MODOK) I see some use for you...

(Vs Dr Doom) A beast controls an empire?! Impossible!

(Vs Akuma) Fool! You denied such power?!

(Vs Viewftiul Joe) Let's see if you can live up to your parents.

(Vs Strider) I'll make this swift.

(Vs Dr Strange) It might be hard, but I'll do my best to contain him.

(Vs Hawkeye) I'm starting to feel let those old archers from medieval time...

(Vs Shumah-Gorath) What fascinating power...

(Vs Taskmaster) Time to make me some scaled boots.

(Vs Storm) So you can use lightning as well...

(Vs Super Skrull) Don't get in my way!

(Vs Vergil) Such power... I could use that.

(Vs Chris) What the-? Another B.O.W.?

(Vs Dormammu) Let the darkness flow within you.

(Vs Phoenix Wright) Holy-! Look at all these charges and lawsuits!

(Vs Frank West) Is that a freakin Dragon?!

(Vs Galactus) You dare get in the way of my burning hunger?!

**Taunt**

Dragnarok stretches his wings out.

**Hybercombos**

**Hybercombo #1 (Fire Fury)**

Dragnarok surrounds himself in a wall of fire before blast the fire out.

**Hybercombo #2 (Poison Fury)**

Dragnarok surrounds himself in bubble of poison before firing multiple blobs of poison.

**Hybercombo #3 (Aether Fury)**

Dragnarok surrounds himself in a sphere of Aether before blasting out three shock waves.

**Outro: **Dragnarok nods at the screen be lifting his claw up to grab Zipz with an annoyed look.

**Outro dialogue**

(Vs Captain America) I know it's a long way to go...

(Vs Iron Man) It seems magic and technology will always struggle.

(Vs Hulk) So your like me... You also have a darker half...

(Vs Spider Man) Oh! So your like a Bulb Spider?

(Vs Thor) No, _He_ is a monster of his own accord...

(Vs Wesker) I won't let monsters like you threaten others.

(Vs Ryu) You are a true warrior.

(Vs Morrigan) Besides, your nothing to my dreamsicle.

(Vs Wolverine) Take about savage...

(Vs Magneto) Your crusade will be your downfall.

(Vs Zero) What a strange golem...

(Vs Chun-Li) I'll do what I can to forget my dark moments...

(Vs Hsien-Ko) Oh! Sorry for making assumptions...

(Vs She-Hulk) Wow, do you pack a punch.

(Vs Hagger) Don't solely rely on strength

(Vs Jill) I hate people being turn into puppets...

(Vs Deadpool) You as unpredictable as "No" as well!

(Vs Phoenix) Unlike you, I was born with my other half...

(Vs Tron Bonnie) Better luck next time.

(Vs Arthur) Why do I feel proud defeating you?

(Vs Firebrand) So you're a normal demon, huh? Still for the best to destroy you.

(Vs X-23) You both come from a dark beginning before being freed.

(Vs Crimson Viper) Now I'll be going after your boss.

(Vs Trish) Thank you for being my opponent.

(Vs Spencer) Impressive fighting.

(Vs Dante) I'm not a demon! Not like _HIM_.

(Vs Felicia) A c-childhood trauma...

(Vs Amaterasu) So you are like the Ancestors.

(Vs Iron Fist) You do have a dragon's spirit at least.

(Vs Nova) Blast off to the land of the unconscious.

(Vs Rocket Raccoon) Blast happy little...

(Vs Sentinel) That's a lot of metal for one golem...

(Vs Ghost Rider) I will make up for my sins.

(Vs MODOK) Your evil stops here!

(Vs Dr Doom) Another tyrant falls.

(Vs Akuma) Now all power is meant to be used.

(Vs Nemesis) Die monster! You don't belong in this world!

(Vs Viewftiul Joe) How do you know so much of my parent's history?

(Vs Strider) What a fun fight.

(Vs Dr Strange) Thank you for at least helping.

(Vs Hawkeye) Nice shooting.

(Vs Shumah-Gorath) This power should be wield by no one!

(Vs Taskmaster) Missionaries are a pain...

(Vs Storm) Well, you earned your name.

(Vs Super Skrull) Oh, your just mimicking those powers.

(Vs Vergil) I'm afraid you can't have this power.

(Vs Chris) Let me know when you seen REAL horror.

(Vs Dormammu) I will not fall back into darkness!

(Vs Phoenix Wright) I will pay for my crimes...

(Vs Frank West) Walking corpses are nothing compare to what I've seen.

(Vs Galactus) No longer this world and any other shall suffer from your rampage.

**Outro against Dragnarok**

(Vs Captain America) I know deep down you're a good kid.

(Vs Iron Man) Tech beats magic any other day.

(Vs Hulk) HULK CRUSH BIG LIZARD!

(Vs Spider Man) My name is Spider-Man! Not Night Monkey!

(Vs Thor) So you're not one of Loki's?

(Vs Wesker) Imagine what I can do with your DNA...

(Vs Ryu) You are one of my best opponents.

(Vs Morrigan) You're loyalty makes you more desirable~

(Vs Wolverine) Now that was a real fight!

(Vs Magneto) Who are you to tell me what's right and wrong?!

(Vs Zero) What did I just fight?

(Vs Chun-Li) I must prevent Darkblood from returning.

(Vs Hsien-Ko) I'm a Jiangshi.

(Vs She-Hulk) This case might not be easy...

(Vs Hagger) Strength makes the world go round!

(Vs Jill) Creature captured and being returned for study.

(Vs Deadpool) I know it's a long shot, but the Legend trilogy must be remade!

(Vs Phoenix) We truly are alike...

(Vs Tron Bonnie) Take that, you pile of scales!

(Vs Arthur) Slayed a dragon, like a true knight!

(Vs Firebrand) I serve to those I'm loyal to.

(Vs X-23) Now I see what you mean.

(Vs Crimson Viper) You should've seen things my way.

(Vs Trish) SO you're an actual dragon?

(Vs Spencer) Now that, was an intense fight.

(Vs Dante) So your not a demon? Pity, I wanted to see what arms you give me.

(Vs Felicia) So that's why you're afraid of cats!

(Vs Iron Fist) It was an honor to fight a dragon like you.

(Vs Nova) Take that, lizard breath!

(Vs Rocket Raccoon) Like blasting lizards in a barrel!

(Vs Sentinel) CREATURE CAPTURE! RETURNING TO BASE!

(Vs Ghost Rider) One side innocent, the other guilty...

(Vs MODOK) You will obey me now.

(Vs Dr Doom) You will knee before Doom!

(Vs Akuma) You should've keep that power!

(Vs Viewftiul Joe) Your parent's lives are in a video game trilogy.

(Vs Strider) What an interesting battle...

(Vs Dr Strange) Darkblood be sealed, I swear it.

(Vs Hawkeye) The brave archer takes down the mighty dragon!

(Vs Shumah-Gorath) I'll drain every last bit of magic from your corpse!

(Vs Taskmaster) Let's see how much coin you'll get me...

(Vs Storm) You do have skill with your Lightning element.

(Vs Super Skrull) I'd warned you to stay out of my way!

(Vs Vergil) Your power will bend to me.

(Vs Chris) Didn't know Wesker was into fairy tales...

(Vs Dormammu) You're now my servant who destroy all who oppose me.

(Vs Phoenix Wright) I know you're innocent deep down.

(Vs Frank West) Better run before this becomes a zombie dragon.

(Vs Galactus) Your world will be my next meal.

**Theme: Guide You Home (I Would Die For You) by Rebecca Kneubuhl and Gabriel Mann (I don't own the song)**

This is the darkest night.  
Stars have all faded away.  
Quiet upon this world.  
Though the clouds there is a light.  
We will find our way.

I would die for you.  
Cross the sky for you.  
I will send out a light burning for you alone.  
You're all I need  
You set me free.  
And this fire will guide you home.

There is an open door.  
Somehow it feels so familiar.  
We have been here before.  
Through this earth forgotten fight.  
There must be a way.

I would die for you.  
Cross the sky for you.  
I will send out a light burning  
for you alone.  
You're all I need.  
You set me free  
and this fire will guide you home.

Where our hearts are wide open.  
Where our bond is unbroken.

I will die for you.  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light burning for you alone.

I would die for you.  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light burning for you alone.  
You're all I need.  
You set me free

I will die for you.  
Cross the sky for you.  
I will wait for you and I'll stick with you  
You're all I need  
You set me free.  
Set me free and this fire will guide you home.


End file.
